


we move like the ocean (but I can't swim)

by sarcastissa, SnorkleShit



Series: coffee mouths [15]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blackmail, Custody Battle, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Felix is a dick, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Parent Tucker, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastissa/pseuds/sarcastissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>junior's fate custody-wise is decided</p>
<p>----------------------</p>
<p>roleplay between myself and destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline from tumblr adapted onto here</p>
            </blockquote>





	we move like the ocean (but I can't swim)

**Author's Note:**

> "You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
> And I don't wanna go home right now"  
> -Goo Goo Dolls "Iris"

“I know you're trying to be considerate, but it’s okay. I want to stay up with you.” Wash sighed, reaching out to take Tucker’s hand.

“So just try and relax, okay? I’m a hundred percent sure you won't, cross my heart and hope to die. If not I’ll sneak into the courthouse and set it on fire.”

Tucker chuckled and laced his fingers through Wash’s. “My hero.” He smiled at his boyfriend, but guilt ripped through his heart. He didn’t deserve this, Wash staying up with him to wait for the verdict of who got custody of Junior. Felix had made it quite clear that putting off the breakup was only going to result in Wash getting hurt, but he just couldn’t break up with Wash with everything going on.

Which meant that whenever he was with him, he was either clinging to Wash like a lifeline or trying to be such an ass that Wash broke up with him. It wasn’t fair. It was driving him crazy. He couldn’t sleep, he could barely eat, his schoolwork was suffering, and the stress of a custody battle was just fucking icing on the cake.

Wash had been biting his lip for the past week or so. Tucker was being super off, either being super affectionate or short and rude to them point where Wash had to grind his teeth to keep from flinching. Tucker was just stressed from the custody battle and he always apologized.

Maine used to apologize, too.

But he ignored that thought train, he knew better than to compare them. Tucker was just stressed. Whatever he was keeping from Wash probably wasn’t that bad. 

He just wanted everything to calm down again.

“Sorry, I left my shining armour at the cleaners.”

Tucker chuckled, a quip on his tongue that died whenever his phone rang. He practically launched himself over to it, scrambling to accept the call and totally not hitting his elbow against the wall.

“Hello?” He was proud of how even his voice sounded, even as he was mentally cursing and cradling his arm. Son of a bitch. “Yes, yes, this is he. Yeah, yeah. No, no, no problem. That’s great.” He turned to Wash gave him a wide smile. “Thank you very much. I’ll pick him up after school. No, thank you.” And with that he hung up and nodded to himself.

Wash felt his heart skip a beat and jumped up in excitement.

“Did you-?”

“I won!” Tucker jumped up and wrapped his arms around Wash in an excited hug. “Oh god, I won!” He pulled away a bit and pressed a kiss to Wash’s lips. “He doesn’t have to be with that bitch anymore! Oh my god!”

Wash laughed in relief and at Tucker’s antics. He reached up to cup Tucker’s jaw, eyes tearing up in joy.

“You are going to be so happy together.”

Tucker felt tears flood his eyes and brought Wash in for another tight hug, this time savoring it. God, he’d miss this. Wash was so supportive and kind and perfect. Tucker love him. A lot. And that’s why he had to break up with him. He couldn’t let Felix hurt Wash. He couldn’t protect Wash by being with him, so maybe if he’s gone it’ll be okay.

Besides, after a week of constantly telling Wash that he loved him without any reciprocation (reciprocation that he desperately craved) he had convinced himself that Wash would be able to bounce back. He didn’t need Tucker, not in the way Tucker needed him. It broke Tucker’s heart, but he had to say goodbye.

And then Wash would say something like that, and he just…couldn’t.

Wash felt a wave of pure happiness roll over him. Tucker was going to move into a nice house with Junior and it had already been discussed Doc would help out, no more Tucker working himself to death trying to get some financial stability.

His grades were good. He was good. He had the love of his life in his arms and he was sure he’d be able to tell Tucker how much he loved him soon.

Everything was okay, perfect, things where looking up without a single shadow.  
He thought about the last time he had told someone he loves them in so many words, he remembered the first time his throat had begun to get tied and his mind had started to war at itself.

He had a plan. Now that the stress was off Tucker, once he got a good opportunity, he was gonna tell Tucker about Maine. Tucker already knew he’d been abusive, but he didn’t know the darkest truth, and Wash wasn’t afraid to tell him anymore. He just had to figure out what to say, and he knew with every fiber of his being Tucker would never react badly, he wouldn’t be disgusted or angry or think any differently of Wash. It was just something he had to get off his chest, had to tell Tucker. And then, he’d be able to tell him he loved him, he was sure.

Everything was going to be good, from here on out. For the first time in his life, he wasn’t remotely afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> playlists:  
> plot: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/twenty-questions  
> wash: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/cracks-in-the-mirror  
> tucker: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/the-strongest-hearts-are-the-heaviest  
> felix: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/please-don-t-stay-in-touch  
> maine:  
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/f-u-r-y  
> sad:  
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/i-found-you-lost-with-a-compass-in-the-fog  
> locus:  
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/enjoy-the-abuse
> 
> wash: destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline  
> tucker: sarcastissa


End file.
